Fighting until you can't stand no more
by Mr Chipson
Summary: This is basically a hunger game with some Wolfblood characters in it. Only Three people get chosen from the Wolfblood team. Find out who wins.
1. Chapter 1

**Fighting until You can't stand no more**

**This is basically a hunger game with some Wolfblood characters in it. Only Three people get chosen from the Wolfblood team. Find out who wins.**

**Chapter 1**

Katniss brushed Prim's hair and smiled, "You look beautiful!" Prim gulped. Tears were welling in her eyes. "Katniss, please don't get chosen! You don't deserve to do it!" Prim burst, as se hugged Katniss. Katniss sighed and looked down at Prim. "I'm sorry, you know this year I had no choice. They put my name in, with Peeta's. And there's a sort of twist this year." Katniss told Prim. Prim looked up at Katniss. She looked directly in Katniss's eyes. "What do you mean by, 'Twist'?" Prim asked. Katniss smiled and sat on a chair, "Let me explain." She told her.

"Three people were caught a few weeks ago. They are not like us. Since, they were in District 12, they decided to put them in the games, they are called 'The Wolfbloods'." Katniss started. "Why are they called that?" Prim asked curiously. Katniss got Prim's hand and squeezed it tight. "Because in day time, they look like one of us, but when a full moon is in the night sky, they turn into werewolves." Katniss explained.

"That's not fair though!" Prim shouted, "You and Peeta are the ONLY ones who are going to fight them, and they are people like us aren't they, Katniss?" Katniss sighed and took a deep breath. "It's for entertainment, no matter what, I will try and win Prim, understand, but I don't want to kill them." Katniss told her.

"But for their punishment, you could die!" Prim sobbed. Katniss looked at her and thought, "I never even began to think about that!"

Meanwhile, with the Wolfbloods, they are still locked up in the dark murky cell chained and handcuffed with no comfort at all. "We have to get out of here!" screamed Jana. Maddy looked at her, "They know our Wolfblood form! How would that help!" Maddy screamed. "Look, If they were going to kill us, they would have killed us by now, surely!" Rhydian told them. They all went silent. Maddy took a deep breath. "Then what are they going to do with us, put us in a full moon circus and torture us to do tricks?" Maddy asked. "Or worse!" Jana said. They thought for a second, how could something be worse then that. "They torture us to find our family, then they have us al, and we will be lab rats forever!" Jana told them.

Maddy tugged at the chains, her wolf was getting the better of her. "I'm so thirsty!" She cried. "Well tugging isn't going to help is it, Mads?" Rhydian told her, "This is all your fault Jana, you know, If it wasn't for you running in your form at 8' they wouldn't have found us and put us in a cage!" Jana got furious, but soon calmed down, she looked at them both, "I'm sorry, It is all my fault, your right again!" Jana admitted.

Back with Katniss, She was about to get ready to stand on the stage with Peeta. She looked around at the crowd. They were cheering at Hamish and Effie for once. It must be as Hamish kept her and Peeta alive. She thought, "Proberly as I go around trading lovely food to everyone." Effie said her name and Peeta's name, so she climbed up on the stage. They held hands and got booms of applause; she smiled and made her own people like her even more. Peeta looked at Katniss and smiled, she hadn't changed one bit.

With Maddy, Rhydian and Jana, the prison cells gates opened and in came 6 men. They got rid of every chain, except for the handcuffs; Maddy was relived as the weight had been unbearable to cope with. Two men grabbed Maddy and took her away first. "Maddy!" screamed Rhydian. Soon afterwards, Jana was taken, she screamed and demanded to be realised at once. Finally, Rhydian got took through. Two doors opened and beams of sunlight shone down at him. He looked through squinted eyes.

Effie introduced the Wolfbloods, as one by one Maddy, Rhydian and Jana got up onstage and stared at them. In fear Jana tried to escape, one man came up to her and whispered in her ear. Katniss knew what he had told her, he would have said he would have cut her tongue of for one more attempt. People booed at the Wolfbloods and threw rotten fruit and vegetables at them.

With tears welling in her eyes, Katniss watched all three of them sob and try to get close to each other. Her eyes fixed on Jana. She tried to escape again and pulled at the men. A man came up on the stage with a small knife in his hand. "No!" screamed Katniss. Everyone fell silent.

Katniss ran to the other stage and tried to get the knife from the mans hand. "You can't do that, you will have to do it to me first!" demanded Katniss. The man went of stage. Katniss took a deep breath, what did she do? When she got back to Peeta, she whispered in his ear, "We can't kill those people, they're innocent!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Peeta looked at Katniss, not sure of those words came out of her mouth. "Katniss, you know if we don't kill them, they will kill us. And if they are what people say…" Peeta began. "Peeta! Look at them, they are distressed, scared, frightened of what is to come, scared of fate. Just as I was, and I had one thing they don't have now. Hope." Katniss said reaching out for his hand. Peeta sighed. "You do know it's just us and them in the arena, sooner or later, one of us from either team will draw a sword, arrow or they could transform into those, beasts! Lets not make friends with them, or it will be harder to kill them, and then you can kill me and…" Peeta said looking into Katniss's hazel eyes. Katniss backed off away from Peeta. "No! Not again! You're going to kill me; my life is a cell at the moment! My life turned upside down when I held out those berries! If I survive, I will do things I hate, you live your life. Your life is worth living." Katniss whispered, hoping Prim wouldn't hear a thing. "Katniss, what about Prim, your mother, Gale and me, what about…" Peeta said to Katniss raising his voice. "Just stop it! I made my decision, if either that or you know what!" Katniss yelled. Everyone in the audience looked at Katniss. Prim's eyes were welling with cold tears, dreading of what is to come for her dear sister. Peeta looked puzzled. He had a few idea's in his mind, but none of what Katniss thought of. Katniss went over and whispered in his ear, "The berries, if they could have saved my life, maybe they can end it, or suicide." Peeta looked at Katniss, not with sadness, but somewhat anger. "You're not guaranteed that they will be there!" Effie smiled at Katniss and Peeta. She urged on to be on time and to get on the train as fast as possible. Peeta gave Katniss a quick look and then ignored her for the rest of the walk. He was not at all happy with the idea of Katniss committing suicide, or eating berries. Nor was he happy with the idea that she was asking him to kill her! It was bad enough having to kill 'The Wolfbloods'. "I'm afraid that 'The Wolfbloods' will be travelling in the same train as us! Apparently, the capitol doesn't want to spend 'money' on people that have committed a crime! Oh, if you don't want to dine with them, there is a fully new dining hall made for us, as I heard they have appalling table manners, and eat like pigs! No, dogs!" Effie burst. Katniss smiled at Effie, she had an idea to help them, not that she wanted to, but just to be nice. First though, she had to ask Effie an important question, she hoped and prayed that Effie would have the answer to. "Effie, Do 'The Wolfbloods' know about 'The Hunger Games' and what they have to do, and the rules?" Katniss asked. Effie looked surprised. She looked in all her notebooks and papers, even though, Katniss knew she had an answer. "Apparently, they don't. It appears that they haven't told them, so you win, oh, or Peeta! How kind! At last, the capitol has done something nice to you and Peeta!" she beamed as they steeped on the train, Peeta and Katniss both went straight to their rooms. Meanwhile, with 'The Wolfbloods', Rhydian, Maddy and Jana were being tugged to the train. The men threatened to gag Jana as she kept on screaming and roaring. Maddy didn't have the strength to fight through the force. Rhydian looked back at the stage, it looked so small now. He looked forward and was puzzled to see a huge train, he thought they would have been travelling in a prison on a horseback, being starved and gagged. When they got on, the men shut the door with a lock and a password. They immediately released them from their huge metal chains, and led them to their room. Jana gazed around, confused of what was happening. The men opened the door and pushed them into their room. They locked the door behind them. Maddy slowly stood up and looked around. She saw three comfy beds, scattered around the room, a sky blue paint covering the whole room, a couch, a TV! "What is this? A five star hotel?" Rhydian asked. Jana began to sniff the air. She felt the cool wall, the soft cusions and laid on the mattress. "Well, whatever it is, its more luxury then we've had in days!" She smiled. Rhydian smiled too, thinking that this was just a way of saying that they learnt their lesson and forgiven them, but Maddy didn't. "This is some sort of trick! They drag us here, and give us this, in chains! They leave us in a prison to die! This is not all what its cracked up to be!" She told them. As soon as Maddy said those words, Katniss slowly came through the door. Maddy growled. Just when Maddy was about to pounce or attack her, Rhydian said, "Mads, wait! She saved Jana's tongue, she came here to deliver news a think…"Maddy smiled at Katniss. "Thanks for saving my tongue, what's your name again…"Jana began. "Katniss, Katniss Everdeen. And the man I came with is Peeta Mellark." Katniss told Jana. Jana smiled. "You may all think this is a way of saying, 'I forgive you from the capitol, its not. This train is leading four of us to our death!" Katniss began. Rhydian looked puzzled, "Wait, your saying four out of the five of us are going to die, but how?" "You're taking part in 'The Hunger Games', I took part twice, and well everyone fights one another. Whether you like it or not, you're going to have to kill us, or we kill you, I wanted to tell you so we're now equal, no secrets, and no lies." Katniss said, just about when she was going to walk through the door, Jana said, "But we don't want to die, and we don't want to kill you either." She said. Katniss paused. "Then watch your friends die and…" she struggled to get the words out of her mouth, she shut the door and opened a latch on the window so they could hear. "Do nothing." 


End file.
